


Giving and taking away

by PajeczarkaSpidery



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Angst, Blood, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Death, M/M, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajeczarkaSpidery/pseuds/PajeczarkaSpidery
Summary: Inui is good at creating and destroying things.





	Giving and taking away

He was busy and that pissed Yanagi off. Really, how much time he can spend being busy in his lab? They were living together for three years now and that's how it looked. While Yanagi was carrying about home and their relationship, he would be in his lab with his assistants working on something 'really important' for the world.  


Yanagi didn't know how long he is going to stay like this. Years ago his Sadaharu was different. Years ago he was a perfect boyfriend, he could show his love to him and carred about them. Now when he wasn't in lab he was spending hours on sitting on his ass and thinking off some experiments.  


Yanagi sighed and ended cleaning after eating dinner alone again. Sometimes he would look at the lab door hoping that his Sadaharu will come for him and spend some time with him. The lab was located in their house and on its door there was a piece of paper telling 'do not disturb me, Renji'.  


It really hurt. It seemed like Inui didn't want Yanagi in his life anymore. It seemed like he loved his lab more than his friend.  


Lonely man looked at plate full of food which he made for his boyfriend. Inui never ate dishes he made for him. He always seemed be angry at Yanagi for doing this.  


He sighed again and walked to lab door. He could hear Inui's voice murmuring something to his assistants but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Sadaharu," he called softly "your dinner's gonna be cold."  


Nobody answered. Yanagi's eyes filled up with tears. That silence frightened him to death. They pretended they didn't hear a word.  


"Sadaharu, I made you dinner. Come and eat something and then you can go back to work if it is that important." He clapped his hands together waiting for some kind of sign.  


The voices on the other side of the door died down for a second. "You're disturbing us, Renji," came out roughly voice.  


Yanagi swallowed. "I know, I'm sorry, but-"  


"No buts, leave us alone."  


"And what about-"  


"Shut the fuck up and go away!"  


Yanagi sniffed and walked to their bedroom.

***

In the morning Yanagi found that plate still on the table in the kitchen, food cold and untouched. The lab's door was closed, silence filled their house. He could hear his footsteps, the sound bounced off the walls.  


There was also a small piece of paper on the kitchen table. "Sorry for yesterday, Yanagi-san," murmured Yanagi. Inui's two assistants were nice towards him but they were afraid of their boss so they didn't want to do something about his behaviour.  


It was nine o'clock in the morning and Inui didn't go out of his lab to take some sleep. He probably fell asleep there again. Yanagi never dared to walk in, he remembered how brutal Inui could be towards him where he doesn't listen to him.  


His cellphone started ringing giving him pretty hard headache. He picked up and said, "Halo?"  


"Hi Renji!" a loud, happy voice shouted out.  


"Good morning, Seiichi-"  


"Whatcha doing?"  


"Ehm, prepering food and talking to you..."  


"Right. How's it going?" Yukimura could be a real pain in ass if he wanted to.  


Yanagi slapped himself across face. "It's good I guess."  


"You guess? Did you sleep well? You sound horrible. Don't tell me you still live with that guy!"  


"Seiichi, calm down, please and talk quieter."  


"Oh, sorry. Anyway, do you have plans for today? We were thinking about going to that new pub."  


"We?"  


"Yes, me, Sanada and Fuji will be there too. What do you say?"  


"I can't, Seiichi."  


"What do you mean 'I can't'? Come on, man!"  


Yanagi sighed and looked through the window only to see his neighbor with binoculars again. People are strange sometimes. "You know why I can't."  


"You must end it, Renji. You can't live like that! Like a dog on a chain!"  


"Sadaharu will kill me if he finds out and I don't want to risk my and your life. I'm sorry, bye."  


"Don't-"  


Yanagi put the cellphone down and came out for a moment. The neighbor quickly hid the binoculars behind himself and waved friendly. Yanagi waved back and rolled his eyes in frustration. That guy stalked on them.  


When he return home the lab's door opened and Inui walked into the living room. Yanagi's eyes went wide at the sight of his boyfriend.  


Inui looked horrible, he probably didn't sleep all night. But a wide smile on his face was saying something good happened. "I did it! I did it!" He made his way to Yanagi and embraced him tightly. "I was working on it for year and finally I did it! I'm so happy that I think I'm going to kiss you!" he declared.  


Yanagi just stood there, not knowing whats going on, but suddenly he was happy. He was as happy as Inui looked to be. "Is that so?" he said simply, wraping his arms around Inui's neck and looking him in the eyes. "So why don't you do it?"  


Inui quickly touched his lips with his own, kissing lightly. The last time they kissed was weeks ago and Yanagi didn't remember, frankly. It didn't matter at that moment.  


They pulled back, beaming at each other. "Actually, what did you do?" asked Yanagi.  


Inui only smiled wider and kissed him again. "You will know soon."

***

He was happy his boyfriend was back again. Inui was very excited about his experiment. He talked non stop about telling the world about it. He said it's a huge ste into the better future. But every time Yanagi asked what exactly he did, the answer was still the same.  


"I'll be presenting my invention next month. Isn't it great, Renji?"  


They were eating lunch, Inui couldn't stop talking. Yanagi seemed a little bored because of the topic. "Aa." he murmured, playing with his food. "Sadaharu?"  


"Yes?"  


"I was just thinking if we can go out tonight."  


"Where to?"  


"I don't know. Anywhere. We didn't go out together last time and-"  


"I can't, Renji. I need to contact people from Central Lab in Tokyo and discuss our meeting."  


"I see." Yanagi wasn't very pleased with that. "Or maybe tomorrow? Or next week?"  


"Renji, I will be busy with making appointments etc. Please, take care about house. I promise I'll spend more time with you, but now I need to focus on work, understand?"  


He sighed. "Yes."

***

Two weeks later Yanagi found himself in exactly the same situation which he had before the invention of his boyfriends. The difference was that Inui talked to him and seemed happy, he wasn't so tired. But he talked only about his bussiness and his Renji wasn't that important anymore. Everytime he asked Inui out older man would excuse himself and say he is busy and they will talk later.  


Younger man was pissed off. He wanted to throw up when he looked at the lab door. He was curious and wanted to know what the Inui's invention is.  


When Inui was out to talk to people from Central Lab he sneaked to the lab, ignoring the prohibition his boyfriend gave him. He also ignored the warning boards.  


The lab had two rooms. First was very small, there he could find white coats and masks, plastic gloves etc. He left it and walked in to the bigger room, the proper lab.  


He started to looking for the secret invention which took his Sadaharu away from him. It was difficult. Obviously Inui didn't leave it with characteristic inscription saying 'invention' or something like that, right? Or maybe...  


Yanagi found some tubes with lab glass. One of them was called 'my own favorite'. It sounded interesting for brunette so he decided to take a look on it using microscope.  


He saw very small creatures, but he didnt remember something like them from his biology books. He wasn't interested in science like his boyfriend, he preferred humanities. The small creatures were very slow. They looked like round balls with antennas ended with very small balls. A bit like virus.  


Yanagi smiled to himself. "Got your secret, Sadaharu," he said taking lab glass in his hands. Making his way to shelfs he lost balance and fell down. His head was in pain and both his palms were wounded by lab glass with small creatures.  


Then he heard Inui's voice, calling him. "Shit!" he hissed and tried to stand up but failed.  


Inui walked in wearing his white coat and mask and plactic gloves. Seeing his boyfriend on the ground, his palms covered in blood and lab glass between them he froze. His face went white and he closed the door immediately. He quickly made his way to younger man and take away the glass. "What the hell did you do?!" he shouted and went to microscope. The glass didn't have the small creatures on anymore and was covered in Yanagi's blood. "Fuck!" he sweared and threw away the glass. He took Yanagi's arms and helped him stand trying not to touch his palms. Then he pulled him roughly towards lab tap and wet his hands, ignoring Yanagi's hiss of pain. When he was done he wrapped his hands in a paper towel.  


Yanagi was frightened to death that he couldn't say a word. He had no idea what the creatures were and how dangerous they might be. But Inui was scaring him more at that moment.  


"What did I tell you, Renji?" He clenched his fists on Yanagi's upper arms and shook him hard. "Can't you be just obedient and listen to me? Must you do everything your way? What the fuck is wrong with you?" he screamed, pushing younger man to the wall.  


Yanagi's eyes filled up with tears and he was scared of Inui. The only thing he could do right now was staring at his boyfriend in horror.  


Inui quickly saw his mistake and took his fists away from Yanagi. "I'm sorry, Renji. I shouldn't be so rough towards you. I'm sorry." He pulled Yanagi into embrance, feeling the smaller body tremble against him. He rocked them back and forth for a while before pulling out. "Just what were you thinking?"  


Yanagi looked at him, his body trembling. "I just... I just wanted to know what your invention was. I was pissed off that you don't have time for me and I'm not allowed to be in your lab. You were mean towards me and I didn't like it. I just wanted to have you back. I'm sorry!" he burst into tears. Suddenly he felt as he was so small and helpless.  


Inui hugged him again. "Shhh... Don't be sorry. I should be. It's all my fault, Renji."  


"Sadaharu, what will happen to me now?" ha asked while getting ready for the worst answer.  


Inui sighed, feeling his own tears against his skin. "I...I don't know, Renji. I created this virus two weeks ago and I didn't think about medicine because I created incurable virus." he said, deadpan.  


Yanagi felt his knees buckled. His headache was too much that he needed to lean against his boyfriend body. He started to cry again. "Am I... Am I... Am I going to...?"  


"I don't know, Renji. It is incurable but I don't know if it causes death. I only know that I was really stupid and I'm sorry." He hugged smaller man tightly.  


"My palms hurt."  


"Oh, sorry, let me see them."

***

He was a fool. He was a big, stupid, helpless, worthless fool. He thought that he can change something, make his Sadaharu come back to him. He was greedy and God punished them both. God punished him for being greedy and jealous and Inui for being mean and cruel. But why had He make him that unhappy and devastated?  


Inui had him on the bed in his lab. He got rid off everything which he found useless in their situation. He examined Yanagi's body and gave him different kind of medicine which was effective on that kinds of virus he used to create his own creatures. Every medicine failed.  


In that time, Yanagi started to feel very unwell that he couldn't stand on his own. He couldn't stand even when he had something to hold onto it. He was weak and everyday he was getting weaker. He also had e fever, probably some kind of flu and sore throat that he wasn't able to speak. When he had to, it hurt. Sometimes his organism couldn't digest food and he threw up everything. Sometimes he threw up blood and then Inui thought about tuberculosis, but that disease was caused by bacteria.  


Sometimes in the night Inui couldn't sleep because of his crying in pain and he spent all nights by his side, unable to help. But Yanagi couldn't die and they didn't know why. Younger man said that now he really want to pass away, to escape from this pain and Inui gave him permission but death didn't want to come.

***

One day Yanagi's phone started ringing and Inui picked up. "Halo?"  


"Hi, here's Yukimura. Can I talk to Renji? I have some great news for him!"  


Inui scratched the back of his neck, thinking off the reliable answer. "Renji is sick and he is sleeping right now." he said.  


"I don't believe you, Inui. I know about your behaviour towards Renji. Let me talk to him or I'll come to your house and kick your ass!"  


"OK, listen, Yukimura. Renji's condition is really bad that he can't walk and talk so it won't make any sense if I gave him his cellphone."  


"I still don't believe you."  


"Who are you talking to?" said familiar voice.  


"Nobody, Fuji."  


"Is it Inui? Give me the phone for a minute." Fuji's sweet voice was louder.  


Inui could hear Yukimura snorted, but he gave Fuji the phone.  


"Hi Inui! What's up?"  


"Hi Fuji. It could be better."  


"Why? Something wrong happened?" Fuji's voice seemed to be anxious.  


Inui sighed and scratched his forehead. "Fuji, I can't tell this Yukimura so I'll you."  


"I'm all years, my friend." he laughed.  


"You know about my own lab in my and Renji's house, right?"  


"Yes, what about it?"  


"Last month I was working on creating my own virus and I succeed. I was so busy that I became roughly towards Renji and I neglect him. I also prohibited him to enter the lab. He was devastated and angry and he walked in when I wasn't home. He didn't have any coat or gloves and he found my virus. Then he cut himself and got infected with my virus. It is incurable." he ended and inhaled deeply.  


Fuji was silent and Inui started to worry about him. The small man didn't know how to explain that to Yukimura and Sanada and both of them were standing behind him, waiting for him to speak.  


Finally he started to speak. "Oh, I see why you are afreid. Don't worry, I will tell them. Of course, We are not going to come there. Take care, bye."  


Inui left Yanagi's cellphone on the kitchen table and walked to his lab to check Yanagi's condition.  


Yanagi was lying on strange bed, his eyes closed, his breath uneven. Inui coould see violet bags under his eyes, Yanagi wasn't able to sleep because of pain. He was skinny and pale. Sadly, he looked like dead man.  


Inui sat on the chair beside the bed and took Yanagi's palm between his hands. "Is it still hurt?" he asked, hoping that morphine has already started working.  


Yanagi looked at him and Inui wanted to cry. Weak man shook lightly his head and started to cough. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to catch his breath again.  


"Yukimura called." Inui decided to tell him about his friends. "He didn't believe me when I told him you are ill. I told Fuji everything and he promised to explain that to them. I'm sorry."  


"Please, don't..." whispered Yanagi.  


"Shhh, Renji. Don't talk if it causes you so much pain."  


"Sadaharu, I'm dying, but I can't die." he started to cry hard, though it hurt him. His lungs were screaming.  


Inui stroked his hand as if to comfort him. "I know, Renji. I know it hurts and I know you want this to end. But I can't do anything to help you. Forgive me." He kissed his bony palm.  


"You are forgiven, Sadaharu."

***

One night Inui didn't want to go to sleep. He sat in the kitchen and ate cake. It was to sweet for him but he really needed it. Renji would scream at him that he's going to be fat, but now it doesn't matter.  


He heard his weak voice crying into the darkness and walked in immediately. He checked his temperature and tried to comfort him. He gave him morphine to make the pain go away for an hour or two. He stroked his head and kiss him lightly and it kind of worked.  


They both knew that Yanagi's going to die but none of them want to be alone. Yanagi didn't want to leave Inui and Inui didn't want Yanagi to go away and be lonely too.  


They had an idea to get Inui infected too, but nothing worked. They tried everything with blood, kissing, touching, using the same towels, having sex. The virus didn't want to invade his organism.  


Inui said that at least virus won't leave their house and that's the only good thing. It will die with Yanagi.  


"Sadaharu." whispered Yanagi, keeping his eyes closed.  


Inui wiped the tears from his face. "I'm here, Renji." He checked the body temperature. It was high. Yanagi started to sweat.  


"If this can't invade others, please allow Seiichi and Genichirō visit me. I want to...say goodbye to them."  


Inui felt his own tears when he laid his head on Yanagi's chest. "I will, Renji. I'll make them come here tomorrow afternoon."

***

Inui did what he promised to do. When he called Yukimura, he and Genichirō had already known everything thanks to Fuji. They come, all three, when Inui ended helping Yanagi with soup.  


He opened the door and greeted them and walked into lab. He could say them gasp when they saw their dear friend.  


Yanagi could barely hear them, Inui observed that his sight and hearing were getting worse day by day. He cleared his throat. "Renji, you have visitors." he said, giving guests more room.  


Yukimura was first to walk to bed. "Hi, Renji." he greeted. "How are you?"  


Yanagi managed to smile. "I had better days in my life, Seiichi." He opened his swollen eyes to look at him.  


Sanada and Fuji made their way to bed as well and greeted Yanagi.  


"I'm happy that you are here." whispered Yanagi, trying to rise his hand to Yukimura, but failed.  


Yukimura took his palm ang gave it light squeeze. "Don't force yourself, Renji." He smiled. "Do you want to talk to us about something or you prefer just us being here?"  


"Both options are good. But if we're going to talk, I will lose at it."  


"So be silent and we will talk to you."  


It was first time in months he could hear his friends stories again.

***

There was one night when he couldn't stand the pain and cried that loud that neighbors were pissed off. Inui couldn't give him too much morphine, it didn't work anyway. He cried with him, holding onto his weak hand and kissing his face. They stayed like this for two hours until Yanagi lost strength to scream. He was just lying there, his eyes slightly open, observing Inui. His body stank from sweating and some strange liquid, he could taste blood in his mouth.  


Inui panted and looked away for a while, trying to relax. Then he looked at his boyfriend again and he couldn't believe what's going on. His boyfriend, his Renji, is dying in front of him and it's all his fault.  


They both knew that it's the last night of Yanagi's fight. Yanagi just couldn't believe that he have to gone.  


"Sadaharu." he whispered. "I'm scared."  


"I'm here, Renji."  


"Please, hold my hand and don't you dare leave me." he begged.  


"I will never leave you, Renji. Never." He took his hand and kissed it.  


"Sadaharu. Please, don't blame yourself. It's all my fault-"  


"Don't say that!"  


"I'm sorry."  


"Don't be. It is me who should be sorry!"  


"I'm sorry that I have to leave you. Promise me that you're not going to let me be alone."  


"I promise, Renji."  


"Very well. I don't think I can live any long. I'm sorry." he whispered and closed his eyes, that time closing them forever.  


He left Inui with this words, feeling that they both deserved it though it was a big lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English, I'm still learning so please don't kill me!  
> Also please don't comment my bad English, that's my teacher's job.


End file.
